Computer networks may include various network devices (e.g., routers, switches) and/or network functions to meet the varying needs of users. Users may also wish to have the network devices and/or network functions operate with high availability. High availability may refer to refer to a system, component, and/or function that may be continuously operational for extended periods of time. High availability may allow the network devices and/or network functions to operate with more reliability and may reduce the impact of failures of the network devices and/or network functions.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.